


Better Than This

by blxe_txlip



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxe_txlip/pseuds/blxe_txlip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not gonna try and make a summary for this :/ It's based off <a href="http://samegig.tumblr.com/post/76154680801/au-where-louis-is-an-actor-who-just-got%20this%20picture">this</a> picture on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really proud of this!

The night it happened, he was was at his boyfriend’s house, seemingly having a good time when his phone bleated. His brows furrowed at the sight of his publicist’s name pop up. ”TOMLINSON, WHAT THE FUCK?” she screamed at him as he answered. 

"What?" he said as his boyfriend tickled his feet. He kicked at him, giggling. 

"It seems as though someone as A) a big mouth and B) a fucking camera that’s showing you kissing the director of your movie?! Jesus, Louis!" his publicist said. "What the fuck were you thinking?!" Louis’ heart sank. He should’ve known to not tell the fucking idiot about his sexuality - in fact, he made him swear not to tell anyone. How foolish was he? Bile was quickly bubbling in his stomach. 

"Oh my God." His boyfriend had clearly heard what was heard on the other line. His gentle features were now harden with hurt. He got up and left the room. Fuck, fuck, fuck. 

She sighed. “I’ve got to do a lot of damage control. All the tabloids have gotten a hold of the picture, goddammit. They’re releasing it tomorrow. I can’t believe you were this careless, Louis. I thought you knew better.” 

"How was I supposed to know he was going to out me?!" Louis’ voice had risen beyond his comfort level. He was pissed; he wanted to break something. Or someone. Fuck it all. He didn’t care anymore. "Look, I’ve got to go." He hung up with his publicist yelling at him some more. His career was in jeopardy. He knew it would take forever for it to take off again. For now, he needed deal with his boyfriend. He got up and found him in the kitchen, mixing a drink. "I’m-" The much older male put his hand up for Louis to stop speaking. Louis closed his mouth, hanging his head. 

"How could you?" he pressed. "You would throw away a year of my love, my attention, and affection for some old man?" Louis didn’t respond. "What made you do it, Louis? The fact he’s more ‘manly?’ Or the fact he’s got more experience?" His boyfriend barked a bitter laugh. "Fuck you, Tomlinson. Just fuck you." Louis’ eyes brimmed with tears as he finally looked up at him. He gave no apology. His boyfriend stepped up to him and slapped him across the face; Louis’ head turned with the slap. His cheek stung angrily as a handprint began to form. 

"Goodbye," was Louis’ final words to his now ex. He fled his home and ran to his car. Hands shaking, he dialed his mother’s number. "Mummy," he said quietly, the tough guy act quickly crumbling. His voice was thick with tears. “‘M sorry. ‘M sorry." 

****

Louis sped home and packed his bags and left for the airport. Before boarding the private jet, he turned around and gave one final middle finger salute to Hollywood. 

****

Hours later, he arrived in Ireland where he was going to stay with his close friend, Niall. Having gone through customs with no problem, he was driven to his house. He chuckled for the first time since the incident when he first caught a glance of Niall’s front lawn. He was such a green thumb and he loved it. Thanking the driver, Louis walked up the cobblestone walkway and knocked gingerly on the door. Seconds later, the door swung open, revealing a bouncing blond boy. “Louis!!!” he screamed. Louis flung his arms around the blonde, hugging him tightly. “How’re ye? Th’ flight was good, yeah? Come in, come in!” Following Niall, Louis near had a panic attack upon seeing how small Niall’s house was. Sure, it wasn’t as big as his beach house in Santa Monica, but it’ll do for now. 

"Niall. How do you think I’m doing?" he pointed to his tired and worn out face. His eyes were puffy and red as he had spent most of the flight crying in anger. 

"Yer right. Yer mam called me and told me everything. Lovely woman, she is. Ah, mate, I’m sorry this happened to ya. That guy is a cunt. A cunt, I tell ya!" Niall said, his hands flying wildly. Louis cracked a smile; Niall could make him smile when he didn’t want to. 

"Niall," Louis said. 

"Mate?"

"You’re a fool." 

Niall laughed loud, opening his mouth wide, showing all of his teeth. 

****

Once Louis got settled, Niall told him he was going to spend the week going in and out of the house as he had to go to the studio to record his acoustic album. Louis told him in return he’d be getting drunk off his alcohol. “Just don’t die,” was all Niall told him. And so, every day for a week, Louis drunk himself numb on whiskey. And he cried. He cried for himself; his career. The director and his family. His movie was nominated for a Golden Globe, for Christ’s Sake! And he had to go and ruin it. I hope he steps on a rusted lego, Louis thought bitterly as he took a swig of his whiskey. Then suddenly everything went black. 

The next morning, Louis woke up with yet another vision blinding headache. He slowly sat up, room spinning slightly. “Uh-oh,” he said as he barely made it to the bathroom. Coughing and spluttering into the sink, he groaned. Padding slowly back to his room, he lay down and willed himself to breath. “I feel awful.” He was about to fall back asleep when there was a knock on the door. “Niall, door!” He didn’t hear his Irish twang. “Niall?” he tried again. Muttering to himself, he got up and opened the door. 

"Oh. Hi," the stranger said, looking strangely at Louis. "I’m here to tend to Niall’s garden?" Louis’ mouth dropped open slightly as he eyed the stranger. He wore nothing but jeans Louis thought were for sure painted on, a farmer’s hat and boots. He didn’t wear a shirt, which Louis didn’t mind because he stared openly at the tattoos that littered his upper body. His curly hair was tied back with a scarf? Louis smirked. His eyes were emerald and bright. In his hands were gardening gloves.

“‘M sorry, but he’s not home,” Louis finally said. Finally the stranger saw the light. 

"Oh my. You’re Louis Tomlinson!" Louis stuck his hand out reflectively. "I’m Harry." He shook it; a gentle grip this beautiful stranger had. "Big fan, by the way." 

Louis could’ve cried. He still had fans! “Right. Sorry, it’s been a weird week. Niall isn’t here at the moment. But by all means, go ahead.” Harry flashed Louis a big smile, his dimples showing. Louis’ heart melted. He was a sucker for dimples. Closing the door, Louis scampered to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, watching Harry garden his little heart out. As the work got harder, Harry got dirtier. Dirt clung to his skin and flower petals stuck to his jeans. Harry was whistling a little tune when he heard Louis behind him.

"You’re working hard out here." Harry turned around, wiping sweat off his brow. "Here." He handed Harry a glass of water and he took it gratefully. 

"Thanks. So, um, what are you doing here in little old Ireland?" Harry asked. 

"Had to get away." 

"But you’re like.. a movie star! Surely, you’d be in London or even Tokyo! But Ireland?" Louis giggled. 

"Listen, Michael Jackson was a mega superstar and he came to Ireland for a while!" he argued playfully. Harry agreed. They made small talk until it was time for Harry to leave. 

"I hope to see you soon?" he blurted. His cheeks were painted pink. 

Louis bumped his shoulder with his own. “I hope.” 

****

How soon it was. Every other day, Harry came over to Niall’s to garden. Louis watched from afar, his fond growing every second. Harry decided the inside of Niall’s house needed flowers, so he went out and bought vases and flowers and placed them neatly on the fire mantle, the table. One day, Harry plucked a flower from a bouquet and stuck it behind Louis’ ear. Harry smiled and Louis returned it. Both lads blushed. 

"Louis, can I ask you something?" Harry asked one day as he stuck another flower behind Louis’ ear. 

"Sure." 

"Do you, um… I.. Uh… Do you want to come to the pub with me and Niall’s neighbors tonight? You don’t have to, it’s just-" 

Louis put a finger to Harry’s lips, silencing him. “Yes. When?” Harry felt like he was floating. 

"You will?! Louis Tomlinson wants to go out a pub date with me!" He began giggling like a school girl. "Tonight," he managed to get out. Louis smacked him lightly. 

Later that night, Louis and Harry were walking to the pub where they were meeting Niall’s neighbors. When they entered, Harry yelled out, “Zayn! Liam!” Two men turned around. One had jet black hair and features that would make a Greek God jealous. His face was covered with facial hair. Next to him was a muscular looking lad with sandy brown hair that was sticking out from under his snapback. 

"Harry!" the Greek God said. The pair made their way over to them. 

"Louis, I’d like you to meet Zayn." Zayn and Louis exchanged hello’s and shook hands. "And his boyfriend, Liam." Liam gave Louis a little wave; Louis nodded back. 

"So, shall we get this ni’ht started?" Liam said and the rest agreed. The night was as young as they were and they spent it over drinks and food and hearty laughs. 

After leaving Zayn and Liam at the pub, Louis and Harry walked back to Niall’s; it was just them, street lights and the chilly night. Louis hadn’t felt this happy in long while and he didn’t want the feeling to fade away. Making their way up the walkway, they stopped in front of the garden where Louis plucked a flower. 

"I hope I didn’t mess up your work," he said sheepishly. Harry shook his head. "Good." He stuck it on Harry’s messy curls. Biting his lip, Louis pushes his hair out of his eyes. Grabbing his cheeks gingerly, he brings his lips closer to Harry and presses them against Harry’s. Harry recoiled at first, not knowing what to do, but his brain registered what was happening and he gently pressed back against the older lad. They finally broke apart, both boys’s cheeks flushed with shyness and embarrassment. 

"Wow," Harry finally said. "Just wow." Louis raised an eyebrow. "I’ve been waiting practicing for this role my entire life." Louis rolled his eyes playfully. 

"Yeah?"

Harry nodded. 

"Practice some more, hm?" Harry looked confused before it dawned on him. He giggled and kissed Louis again. 


End file.
